Don't Let Go
by dawsonj26
Summary: When it comes to it, Will and Percy will sacrifice everything for the ones they love. But when they each get reaped for the 77th Annual Hunger Games, things take a turn for the worst. Now Will and Percy will be forced into an arena where only one may survive. Will their loved ones be able to forgive them for the things they must do? Can they forgive themselves? First Fanfic. Hiatus
1. Reaping Day-Will POV

It was Reaping-Day. The 77th Hunger Games was about to begin.

Simply thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't afraid of being chosen; I was afraid of Alyss being chosen

'Alyss,' simply thinking of her made me happier, but less assured of her safety. What would I do if Alyss was chosen? What would I do if Alyss died? I tried to break from his train of thought, but my brain kept going back to the same thing. The same thing I worry about every year.

" I made you a new outfit for this…special occasion" Will's foster mother finally broke him from his train of thought, "it's on the couch."

"Thanks," was all I could say.

The outfit was simple. We didn't have the money here in District 7 for the lavish lifestyle they enjoy in the Capitol. It was a dull green button-down with grey pants. About as close to a suit as we could afford. It reminded me of my times in the forests, climbing up trees, sneaking through the forest, and practising my bow skills. The last being very illegal here, but considering the dire circumstances were in, my game bag seems to bring more of a smile to the peacekeepers than a frown.

I thought about going into the forest one more time before the Reaping but decided against it. Instead, I turned my feet towards Alyss' house. Even though I live in a poor part of the village, Alyss barely makes it past a day of her life. Which is exactly why I worry for her.

I entered her house. I decided against knocking since she always gets on to me about how we're 'dating' and should 'be more trusting.'

"Good morning," I greeted her with a smile. She also had a new dress, a simple white robe that ran down to her knees. It was the same color every year, white was cheapest.

"Hardly," was the only reply I got back. We sat in silence while she sipped her hot water.

"Your father already out working?" I finally broke the silence.

"No," she replied, "just didn't want to look at me before the reaping." The sadness clear in her voice, her father was just as scared for her as I was.

The day passed by in a blur, most of it I spent with Alyss. Finally, the bell rang, signalling the reaping.

I couldn't stand to watch it, why did they have to show this every year. A video that somehow showed the Capitol as both victim, and hero. While simultaneously playing the anthem in the background, praising the Horn of Plenty for all. I smirked as I looked at Alyss, clearly not, ALL.

The video finally stops.

"WELCOME, WELCOME," Helene Rosefield blared out, "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR. As usual, ladies first.

She began the slow walk towards the fish bowl of names. How many times was Alyss' name in there? She refused to tell me, but it had been 170 times last year, and things weren't any better now.

"Lydia Stanler," Helene revealed the tribute. I let out a guilty sigh of relief. Alyss hadn't been chosen, and that's all I cared about. I sneaked a smile to her, but she wasn't looking. She was waiting for the boys to be called. For me to be called.

Again Helene started the slow walk to the boys names. I out my name in there at least 130 times. I prayed silently that it wasn't me. I didn't want to lose Alyss, not when I am this close.

"Will Treaty."

I couldn't think, my body forced itself towards the stage. I heard whispers, people who knew I was. I snuck a glance towards Alyss, but she refused to look at me. Pain evident in her eyes. Finally, I made it up to the out-stretched hands of Helene. As she raised our hands, I looked back at Alyss again. She was crying, Alyss never cried.

They herded me into a windowless room. A minute had past when Alyss burst through the door still crying.

"Oh Will," she said through her tears, "Why does it have to be you? When we were so close, so slose to being able to live half a normal life. Instead of this."

I could barely understand her through the tears, but I knew I had to be strong for her.

"Alyss," I lifted up her chin that was buried in her hands. I was too short to be of any physical support.

"I will do EVERYTHING I can to get back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

The Peacekeeper came in.

"Time to go," he said softly, he understood my pain, he was one of the few that lived it.

They herded Alyss out, but before they shut the door she let something out.

"DON'T LET GO WILL," I heard her plea

"Never," I whispered. It was too late, she couldn't hear me.


	2. Reaping Day-Percy POV

**Author's Note-So you made it past the first chapter, don't worry, it gets better from here.**

 **Disclaimer-All characters in this book belong to Rick Riordan, John Flanagan, or Suzanne Collins. Some are mine, though, and there might be a few extra characters from other books as well**

I lie in bed. Streaks of sunlight are only just beginning to break through the horizon. I had been awake for an hour. Pulled from a deep sleep by the nightmares that always haunt me on a day like this. A day like the Reaping.

Finally, as the sun gets ever higher, I get out of the bed. Even though I had woken early, I could already hear the commotion as my mother threw breakfast together for us. She always tries to make a special breakfast before the Reaping, it could be the last one we have together. But I'd made it this far, and this is the last Reaping before I turn old enough. Then I'd be able to have a more comfortable life with Annabeth. We could do all the things we promised to do.

"Good morning," my Mother greets me, "breakfast is ready, and I laid an outfit out for you."

"I can get my own clothes," I grumbled. My Mom simply raised her eyebrow.

"Tell that to the other people of District 4," she replied sarcastically. I had nothing against that, so I just sighed and left the room.

Breakfast was a little different. Luxuries we usually couldn't afford like eggs and even milk were on our plate. Even though we came from a richer part of the district, we still couldn't afford many things.

"Breakfast is great Mom," I say through bites.

"Well I'm glad you like it," she smiles, "better hurry though if you want to catch Annabeth before she leaves."

That suddenly reminds me that we're supposed to meet by the dock today. I quickly get dressed in the outfit my Mom got me and hurried on my way.

Since Annabeth lived in the same part of the village as me, it's only a three-minute walk to her house. When I do get to her house, I already hear the clattering of dishes being washed. I walk up to the house and knock on the door. I'm taken by surprise when it's answered by her dad. We started on bad terms, but he had warmed up to me over the past few months.

"Good morning Percy, I bet you're looking for Annabeth," he greets me cheerfully, "she's already headed down to the docks, maybe you can catch her."

"Thank you, Mr. Chase," I reply as I run for the docks.

Since the docks are in a poorer part of the village, it takes a lot longer to get there. Fifteen minutes later I can see the Ocean and the docks the lead to it. At the end of the closest dock is my girlfriend, waiting for me.

"Took you long enough," she greets me coldly.

I laugh, there was a time when I'd taken offense to that but realized it was just Annabeth being Annabeth.

"Well good morning to you too," I reply sarcastically, "today is a big big big big day." She seems to ignore the sarcasm in my voice.

"Eh, it's one more year," she says coolly, "how many times are you in?"

"Twelve," I answer, "you?"

"Twenty," she shrugs, "gotta take care of the sibling somehow I guess." I smile. Annabeth would never admit it, but she would do everything for her younger brothers. Probably even volunteer for them if she could.

"We'll be fine Annabeth," I reassure her, not that she needed it.

"Do I look worried to you," she asks?

"No."

"Good, then stop bugging me."

"When was the last time you picked up a weapon."

"Last night," she refuses to look at me.

"To cut the onions," I reply straightly. She doesn't answer.

"Come on Annabeth, I've been working on my sword skills since the day I was born," I chastise her.

"Well I don't want to be a career like you, Percy," she snaps. I'm taken aback by her sudden attack.

"I don't either," I assured her, "but I also want to be prepared."

"I'm prepared."

"Of course you are."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No," I reply a little too quickly.

She just rolls her eyes, "see you at the Reaping Percy," and she walks away.

I sit alone at the docks for a few minutes, staring at all the fishes swimming in no particular order. It only felt like a few minutes, but it must've been an hour because next thing I know, the bells for the Reaping go off.

The knot in my stomach tightens even more, it's the very thing that I dread every day of the year. But it's only one more time, one more day and I'm finally free of this curse.

I force myself into a walk towards the City Hall, where two people will be handed their death sentence. I prayed to whoever could hear me that it wasn't Annabeth. Even if I was Reaped, Annabeth was my number one priority.

I get to the City Hall twenty minutes later, the line is already backed up quite a bit when I get there. I go through the usual process, blood the line up with your age group. I search for Annabeth through the crowd, but can't find her. Finally, I see her, but Ava Lynn is already making her way to the front of the stage.

"WELCOME WELCOME," she bellows through the mic, "Happy Hunger Games, and...may the odds be EVER in your favor. She says in that ridiculous Capitol accent.

"Now, before we begin," here we go, "we have a special presentation brought to you all the way from the Capitol." How generous of them.

It's the usual video. I try not to look, but I can still hear the Anthem playing, the sound of President Snow's voice, boasting about the 'kindness' and 'generosity' of the Capitol. Do people in the Capitol actually buy this stuff?

The video finally ends and Ava walks up to the stage, "right, well as usual, ladies first." She makes the slow painful walk to the fishbowl full of ladies names, with Annabeth's name. She rummages through the bowl for what feels like hours and finally picks up a card. She makes her next slow painful walk towards the microphone.

"Lily White." I let out a sigh of relief, I feel bad for the girl, but it wasn't Annabeth. I crept a smile towards Annabeth, but she was focused on the stage.

"Now for the boys," and once again she starts that slow painful walk. I'll spare you guys the extra description and just get right to it.

"Bobby Chase," I breathe another sigh of relief, then I realize in horror who had just been chosen, it was Annabeth's brother. I looked at Annabeth, who could do nothing about it, and I didn't hesitate.

"I volunteer as tribute," I call out through the crowd. I walk up to the stage before Annabeth can protest.

"It seems we have a volunteer," Ava announces a bit taken aback, "and what is your name sir?"

"Percy Jackson" I answer, she seems confused.

"And he was?"

"My girlfriend's brother," I answer.

"Well then," she recovers herself, "let's give a hand for this lovely volunteer."

There was no clapping, not for something as noble as this. I had just given myself a death sentence, for someone, I only knew because of their sister. It started with Annabeth, then the rest of our age group, then her parents, then the other parents. Next thing I knew, everyone had the three fingers raised, a sign of utmost respect for someone. For someone who is probably going to die.

They direct Lily and me into separate rooms, they don't bother to lock it, I can't go anywhere. A couple of minutes pass and Annabeth walks into the room.

"You're an idiot," she says through her tears, "why did you do it, WHY?!"

"Because I wasn't going to watch, when I knew I could do something," I answered calmly. I had to be strong, we both knew the gravity of the situation

"You can still win this Percy," she assures me, "there's no one in District 4 that's better with a sword than you, use it."

"I know Annabeth," I smile, "I won't go down without a fight"

"You better," she demands, "or I'll kill you." I simply raise my eyebrow.

"Times up," the Peacekeeper barges in. He forces Annabeth out of the room. Then my Mom comes in, and I'm too ashamed to look at her.

"Percy," she smiles, a smile that could make any day better, even today.

"Percy I am so proud of you. You're putting your life at risk for your girlfriend. You're going to make a fine husband when you bet back," she says it confidently, but I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mom," I hug her, "I'll do everything in my power to get back to you." I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep, so I still left a little room for doubt.

"I'm sure you will Percy," she replies, "I'm sure you will." Then she leaves the room with the Peacekeeper, and I'm alone once more.


	3. Welcome to the Capitol-Will POV

**A/N-This Chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I didn't want to push it any more than it needed to be.**

 **Enjoy!**

I stared out my window. How long had it been? Three days? Maybe four? I couldn't keep track, I just laid in my bed for most of them. Even when I was up, I didn't talk, just shrugged my shoulder at everyone and walked away. Finally my mentor, Halt, just gave up on trying and left me alone. Even Lydia, who always seemed lively back at District 7, seemed gloomy, but not as impossible as me.

The door was burst open, and Helene walked inside. I wanted to start with something like 'do you ever knock,' but I was afraid every word I said would betray me. So she talked instead.

"Will," she started in a soft voice, "I'm not going to act like this is a rewarding journey for you to be here. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here either, but a girl's gotta eat." Her words were a little more comforting, she was, after all, one of the few who actually seemed to understand the emotional trauma.

She puts her hand on my knee, "I've seen, firsthand, the trauma these games do to people. Especially people like Johanna. So, I just hope you know that you and Lydia are not alone."

I thank her with a smile. Johanna was another District 7 winner, she won ten years after Halt. Halt, seeing her instability, kept the responsibility of mentorship. Before the games, Johanna had been one of the nicest girls in the district. Always willing to help out, take care of people, and make others feel special. Nowadays, all I hear from her are the screams and shattering of glass as I pass Victor's Village.

I try to come up with something to say, to form something in my mind that won't make things worse. But before I can, Helene is already walking out the door.

I wanted to just go back to my bed and lie there, but something told me to just go out of the room instead.

"Aho," Halt greets with a start, "look who finally decided to show up. Mr. Morning-Man." I hated that name, he knew I hated that name, but he used it anyway.

"Don't call me that," I snapped, although it sounded more like a croak. I barely even recognized my own voice.

"He speaks," Halt says mocking surprise, "I didn't know it was possible." I just rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to give him more leverage.

"Will sit down," Halt's voice was commanding, "if you want to make it back to your girlfriend you're gonna have to listen to me. Got that?" I was slightly taken aback, how did Halt know about my girlfriend?

"First things," he says smiling, "you won't survive by starving yourself to death, now eat breakfast. Second and most important, water is your best friend in the arena, it doesn't matter where you are or what weapons you have. Your first priority is water. Got that?

I nodded, "yeah."

He continues, "Now, once you have all that, and hopefully you have a weapon because those are important, you must find shelter. Those Gamemakers are ruthless, and they will throw every element your way. Best be prepared."

I wait for him to continue.

"However," he proceeds, "the most important part is what comes before the games begin. This is the part that gets most people killed, gaining sponsors. It sounds stupid, but no one has ever won the games without the help of sponsors. So it's your job to make yourself as likeable as possible. Thankfully Helene already thinks you have the looks going for you, but don't expect me to agree."

I suppress a smile, but it's still noticeable.

"Now," Halt holds up his hand, "thankfully, from what I've heard, we have a new stylist, so you won't, hopefully, be dressed like a tree. Now I can't guarantee anything, but just pray that our stylist knows what they're doing, or you're done for. Ok, now that I've told you what I know, is there anything else I might've left out?"

"No," I answer, "you're gonna tell this stuff to Lydia, right?"

"Already have."

"When?"

"First Day"

"Why didn't I know?"

"Gotta pay attention."

As we're talking, Lydia enters the room.

"We should be there soon," Halt calls to her.

As if one cue, we enter through the tunnel that leads to the Capitol. When we emerge, I manage to get a good glimpse of it. Skyscrapers expand beyond for what seems like miles. The formidable Rocky Mountains creating an impenetrable barrier from the desolate outside world.

"It's huge," is all that I can say. Lydia agrees.

We stare out the window and wave to people as we pass, just like Halt told us to do. People cheer and wave flags of all different districts, but I see a lot of District 4, where the guy volunteered."Will, Lydia," Halt starts, making the hand motion of welcoming, "Welcome to the Capitol."


	4. Opening Ceremony

**A/N-Alright, like I said before my writing skills still need some improvement, but the show must go on. If anyone reads this and is willing and able to be a beta reader for me that would be greatly appreciated, just get a hold of me somehow**

 **Now, unfortunately I am neither Rick Riordan, Suzzanne Collins, or John Flanagan, so rights go to them of course, except for OC.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

 **Percy's POV**

As soon as I stepped of the train, I was immediately herded into one of the Capitol vehicles. It was built less for speed and more for luxury. The chairs could recline to a bed position and even gave massages which I took full advantage of.

i was able to get a good glimpse of the inside of the city. Despite gray do,instinct almost every building, there was just enough accents of gold and other colors to make it pleasing to the eye. Fountains and statues dominated the center of every roundabout (I'm American but they're more efficient). The waters of the fountains were somehow manipulated in a way that the water could make shapes in midair, probably some engineering marvel from district 3, those guys could do anything. The statues, for their part, seemed so realistic I wouldn't of been shocked if one of them suddenly stepped off its pedestal and started walking around. I'm pretty certain one of them actually did.

"We're here," Finnick, my mentor, shocked me out of my thoughts.

"This doesn't look like the tribute center?" It certainly wasn't, this building was much smaller. It had two levels, the first level had the typical gray color with dark accents that formed waves that twisted into spirals in a very decorative way. The second floor looked to be the same but with a lot less windows. Looking into the first floor I immediately recognized it as the starting point of the chariot presentation.

"That's because it isn't," Finnick replied exasperatingly, "this is where we make you two look presentable before the chariot thingy. I'm starting to realize why you're famed for your stupidity rather than your skill."

"Oh," Is all I could say. Maybe Annabeth was onto something when she started calling me Seaweed Brain.

"Well times a ticking, and Lord knows President Snow does NOT like to be kept waiting (There was no revolution in my book, but there's still a Katniss and Peeta, so have non fear)" Finnick said hurrying us inside.

No sooner had I entered the door when a blond woman came up to us with deep blue eyes. Her lips as red as blood, but extremely beautiful, her curly hair falling down to her shoulders. In short, she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Annabeth

"Hello Finnick" she greeted cheerfully, "I see you've brought some friends with you. My aren't you cute." She looked at me carrying out the word 'cute' (If you haven't guessed who this is then you are extremely dense) I was a little taken aback when she said that.

"Umm, thanks, I guess" is all I could say. She just chuckled as if she was used to this.

"Alright Aphrodite, stop hitting on everyone, this is serious," Finnick said covering his face with his hands.

"I do not hit on everyone," Aphrodite replied defensively, "only the cute ones" winking at me before directing us into one of the rooms where we'll get washed up.

My cleaning didn't take as long, they still had to cut my hair and trim under my arms, plus give me a thorough washing, but for the most part I was fine. They finally gave up in tying to tame my hair after using an entire body of hair gel, deciding that I just look better this way.

After an hour of preparation, they left and Aphrodite stepped inside.

"Well hello there," she said flirtatiously. Which felt really weird considering she had to be at least 25 to my 18.

"Time to make you look irresistible," she continued, "once I'm done with you, you'll be all anyone ever talks about for the next few weeks, maybe even months." She looked so happy with herself I just let her be and didn't say a word.

"So are you gonna dress me up like to fisherman or something?" It was common to be dressed in theme with you district; however, I was getting tired of seeing fishermen, and fisher women, from my district.

"Oh heavens no!" Aphrodite exclaimed, what I have in store is much much better. So it began, the four hour process of getting into my suit. It didn't look like much front the outside, but it had three layers each with a different purpose.

The first layer was simply to give me room to breathe in the tight outfit. The second layer was simply a white undershirt to give the accents the top part. The third layer, well, let's just say Aphrodite really outdid herself here. The third layer was a consisted of silvery gray scales that extended from my ankles to around my clavicle, with the undershirt extending to my neck. The scales gleamed brightly in the dull gray room, standing out in the dark. It showed off my muscles and abs (I'm a guy so you better appreciate how awkward this is for me) which fit my body perfectly. All in all, it was a good look on me, I didn't realize gray could actually look good ones someone, unless it was their eyes of course. Better not let Annabeth here that. I gave a smile of appreciation to Aphrodite, who was busy gawking at me.

"I...think it works," she finally said to me.

"I think so too," I replied cheerfully.

"Well we better hurry," she suddenly broke from her trance, "only half an hour before the opening ceremony and you don't want to be late." She ushered me out of the building and into the waiting area where the chariots were located. I took this time to examine my opponents.

The guy and girl from one definitely fit into you careers category. The girl looked vicious, like she could pull your head clean off without second thought. Added to the fact the she was nick and muscular and I new she was dangerous. The guy, for his part, was also big. But he seemed to look more calm, but no less dangerous if the scar on his forehead said anything.

The tributes from two looked slightly less impressive, but I didn't doubt their ability. The looked small, but confident in the way she carried herself. The guys also sat calmly and confidently, observing everything around him just as I was.

The tributes from three weren't much to look at. Constantly twiddling their thumbs and looking everywhere, unable to keep their gaze on anyone at any certain time.

The the tributes from five seemed a lot more impressive. A blond hair boy with blue eyes and a scar on his lips leaned against the chariot talking to his partner. The girl had black hair almost as dark as mine. Her hair was spiked in all sorts of directions, clearly marking her as a tomboy. Both of them looked quite dangerous, especially the girl.

The tributes from six didn't really make much of an impression. The girl looked pretty enough with red hair and a petite body. The feather dress going well with the rest of her body. But she was obviously frightened, hiding behind the chariot whenever she caught someone looking at her. The boy had hair almost as dark as mine, his skin looked pale and sickly, but had a deep scowl on his face, obviously displeased with the outfit.

The boy from seven certainly looked interesting. He seemed innocent enough, but he had a good muscular build, more than likely from the constant lumbering of district seven. He had a leaf green suit that seemed well suited for camouflage that hugged tightly against his skin, showing off his muscles. Unlike the boy from five, he didn't carry a confident persona, but looked calm enough. The girl from seven also didn't seem like much of a threat, although she was a little less calm than he was.

None of the other tributes looked all that interesting, they clearly didn't want to be here. Although I did notice the girl from twelve showering at all the boys, only for it to soften when looking at the girls. And the girl from eight seemed to have caught the attention of the boy from five. I just smirked, he wasn't being as subtle as he probably thought considering his partner jabbed him in the ribs.

Looking at all the tributes, I decided the two from seven seemed friendliest and decided to strike up conversation with them. I walked over to them going over how I would introduce myself when my brain decided to take over.

"Want a sugar cube?" I asked using Finnick's signature introduction. The boy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, kinda reminded me of Annabeth.

"I'm not judging you," he said calmly, "but I'm not into that sort of stuff." I suddenly realized what I sounded like to him and quickly went to fix my mistake

"Nonono, that's not what I meant," I quickly replied, "I was...just...trying to strike up conversation."

"That's a very interesting way of doing it," he said with his eyebrow still raised.

"Stop torturing the poor boy Will," the girl next to him snapped, "he's trying to be nice."

"Can't a boy have a little fun," he whined childishly, which I laughed at a bit.

"No," she replied simply. Causing him to slug his shoulders further and a pout to form in his lips. To which I let out a noticeable snort. The boy turned a playful glare towards me, only making it worse.

"Well my names Percy," I said breaking the awkward silence, "Percy Jackson"

"Will Treaty," the boy said holding out his hand. An interesting last name in my opinion.

"Lydia Stanler" the girl followed in kind. I'm the only girl stopping him from driving everyone insane she said, pointing to Will. Me and our mentor of course. Although it's getting worse by the day.

"Hey," the boy said a little too high-pitched, "I don't drive people insane. What are you talking about? Do I drive you insane?" He looked at me for the last part, but before I could say anything Lydia interjected.

"I liked you better when you weren't talking," she sighed. Will, clearly displeased by this, glared at the girl causing her to laugh.

Before Will had anytime to respond, the trumpets went off, signaling the start of the opening ceremony. I rushed to my chariot before we were escorted out onto the courtyard.

I could hear people roaring from the stand, the sound was deafening. People throwing roses to their favorite tribute, I seemed to get a lot of them. We rode to the front as the anthem played in the background. The cameras seemed to focus on me and someone else behind me the most. It looked like Will and Lydia, but that was just a "guess.

Finally we arrived to the front, Snow gave his speech about how amazing the games are blah blah blah. Once we got off, Finnick arrived to congratulate us.

"Great job guys, way to make a first impression," he said slapping us on the back, "you and that boy from seven will be all anyone talks about for the next few days until the interviews." So it was him they were focusing on.

I snuck a glance at him and noticed him getting a similar treatment from his mentor, beaming from ear to ear like an innocent child. I think I've found a potential ally I thought to myself, maybe there's a chance.

As we headed towards the elevator, Will and his group headed towards the elevator as well, making it very crowed by the time everyone was in.

"Hello Halt," Finnick greeted all too cheerfully, "have you let your wife cut you hair yet, or still using that knife of yours"

"I KNEW IT," Will shouted accusingly. The man named Halt, for his part, simply deepened his scowl, which seemed physically impossible by my standards.

"You know nothing," he snapped, "I've told you a hundred time it's just a rumor."

"Riiiight," Finnick said rolling his eyes, "well nice talking to you, maybe we can set these four up on a play date."

"I'm not letting my students get influenced by your brainwashing abilities," Halt replied sarcastically, at least I think it was. Finnick simply mocked hurt expression. Will and Lydia also snorted, clearly used to this sort of behavior from Halt. How that's possible I don't know.

Finally The elevator landed on my floor and we stepped off. I was so tired at the end but somehow managed to get myself out of my costume. As soon as I was finished changing I went straight to bed. I slipped into a deep sleep, waiting for the dreams to come.

 **A/N-There's chapter 4 done. Don't forget to vote for either Will or Percy to win on my website. The poll will close before the games begin, so you have quite a while to vote, but please vote asap so I can at least get an idea of what to do beforehand. The result will be posted after I finish the book. So there will be no spoilers.**

 **And if you think I'm not taking the games seriously enough, believe when I say I am. The characters may crack jokes and act like themselves outside the arena, but the moment they step inside things will get very serious.**


	5. Training Day

**A/N-Alright so from now on I'm gonna be changing the POV during the chapters. And it won't just be Percy and Will. Also, apparently some people are confused about the identity of Will Treaty, it is NOT Will Solace. They are from two completely different series'. The characters that have been revealed so far are as following…**

Percy Jackson-PJO

Will Treaty-Ranger's Apprentice (Look it up if you don't kno **w)**

 **Annabeth Chase-PJO**

 **Alyss Mainwaring-RA**

 **Lily White-OC**

 **Lydia Stanler-OC**

 **Halt-RA**

 **Finnick-Hunger Games**

 **Helene Rosefield-OC**

 **Ava Lynn-OC**

 **Aphrodite-PJO**

 **As always, all rights go to Suzanne Collins, Rick Riordan, and John Flanagan (Thats the author of RA)**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

Will's POV

As soon as we got off the train we were rushed to the makeover place, whatever you call it. Once I got there the prep team went through their work of cleaning and shaving me before Pauline (RA) gave me my outfit for the opening ceremony.

She seemed like a nice lady. She was tall, almost as tall as Alyss, with natural blond hair that with a few curls falling past her shoulders. Despite her tall appearance, she did not look at all thin, she had a body build that seemed to fit just right for her.

"So you must be Will Treaty," she greets me with a smile.

"Umm...yes," I replied nervously, she just laughed at my antics.

"No need to be nervous, I won't hurt you," she laughs.

"I'm not used to being dressed in fancy outfits, and I'm not too keen to being dressed like a tree." I responded a bit shyly.

"I am _not_ going to turn you into a tree," she scoffed, "I have something much better in store. More like...hunter." I immediately perked up at that, she smiled, a hunter definitely sounded nice.

"Whelp, let's get started," Pauline rushed me into the next room where the outfit was. What I saw in front of me was, well, amazing. The top part was a form fitting black long sleeve with a brown fur vest that reached to the top of my stomach. For the bottom, they were just simple jeans with some mud spots that seemed to only add to its style somehow. To top all that off I was holding a bow with a quiver of fake arrows behind my back. The brownish feathers of the shafts added to the style and a silver oak-leaf necklace hung over all of it. I took a look at myself in the mirror with the outfit, and I had to admit, Pauline really knew her stuff when it comes to this.

"Let's not waste any more time gawking at ourselves," Pauline smiled at her work, "you've got a ceremony to attend." With that in mind, I walked out into the courtyard where the other tributes waited for the opening ceremony to begin.

I started to look at the other tributes to see what their stylists came up with, when I noticed the guy from four staring at us, or specifically me.

"Hey Lydia," I whispered to her.

"Yeah," she sighed, I had no idea why though.

"Who is that guy? What's his name? Do you know him?" I asked pointing at the guy from four.

"No I don't know him," she said exasperated, "can't you just ask one question at a time. DON'T answer that." She held up her hand for the last part.

That's when the aforementioned person decided to come and introduced himself as Percy. Lydia gave me a there-you-go sort of look. At first it sounded like Percy was hitting on me, using his mentor's pickup line, which was kinda creepy. After I got over that he seemed nice. We talked and stuff (you already know what happened). Then the anthem went off signalling the beginning of the opening ceremony. Percy rushed to his chariot while Lydia and I climbed on top of ours seconds before being whisked away to be shown off in front of thousands of fans.

While we passed through, it seemed like a lot of the cameras were focused on that Percy guy and myself, I guess we're pretty popular. People were cheering and throwing roses, one of which I caught and held up for the crowd, which only seemed to make them more excited. After that Snow gave his speech to the...lovely tributes and sent us on our way back.

After the ceremony was finished Halt was there waiting for us. He had the same usual grim look on his face that betrayed nothing to the outside viewer, I still haven't figured him out yet.

"Great job you two," he said patting us on the back. I started to grin at Halt's congratulations, and Lydia laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at? What's so funny? Is something funny?" I asked curiously. Halt and Lydia both groaned for some apparent reason.

"Do you, I mean is it possible, for you to ask one question at a time?" Halt said pinching his nose.

"What do you mean? Do I really do that? Are you sure?" I looked at him confused. He just raised his hands in mock surrender and herded us to the elevator, which also had the tributes from four. Halt struck up a conversation with Finnick where my earlier suspicion that Halt used a knife to cut his hair was confirmed.

Once we reached the top I immediately changed out of my costume, got a quick dinner, and went to bed after the long day.

Percy's POV

I woke up by myself before the alarm went off, I'm used to waking up early being an avid fisher and all. I walked to the dining room to see Finnick and Lily waiting or me. I sat down and started to eat whatever Capitol food they had while Finnick gave us a briefing for our training day.

"First things first," he started, "save your best skill for examination, no point in showing off to everyone else and making yourself a target. Second, being from district four there's a chance you'll be in the career pack; however, in the past four has usually been the outcast, the expendable, if you get what I'm saying. Third, I know you guys can fight, especially you Percy, but you need to focus on survival skills. After the bloodbath, that's the most likely cause of death. Speaking of the bloodbath, do not go into the cornucopia, you're better off finding a weapon on the way, don't risk dying or getting caught in the middle. Any question?

Lily and I shook our head at the question.

"Great," Finnick clapped his hands together, "let's get going." And so begins the long agonizing descent to the basement. On the ride down Finnick leaned in and whispered to me.

"I forgot to tell you," he started, "but Halt says the boy from seven, Will, is a master with the bow, as good if not better than Katniss he says. He might make a good ally."

I thought over what Finnick said, Will seemed nice enough. Definitely didn't look threatening based off his facial appearance, but looks can be deceiving. Many a people learned that the hard way I mused while looking at Finnick.

Finally the elevator reached the bottom floor where a lady was giving her own orientation. Telling us where everything is, giving some tips, and sending us on our way. I decided to heed Finnick's advice and headed for the edible bug/plants test. Turns out I'm not very good at it, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at the other tributes.

The other careers almost all trained with swords, except for the girl who seemed more content with a spear. The guy from one wung the sword with great speed and grace. All moves completed flawlessly and with great speed. I took a mental note to avoid confrontation with him, one mess up could mean the death of me if I fought him. The girl also seemed extremely capable with the spear, but I noticed a few kinks sometimes, but it would take a master to really exploit them.

The girl and guy from two seemed equal in skill. While the guy was a quick and brutal arc of metal. The girl preferred a more graceful approach with speed just as fast as the male. They were quick, but not as quick as the two tributes from one. I noticed a few mistakes on their part, but no average swordsman would be able to keep up with it.

The tributes from three and five seemed content with the mechanical equipment, except for the girl from five. She was at the archery range with the girl from twelve. Both of them hitting bullseye after bullseye. I definitely do not want to get on their bad side, they could pick me off before I even knew they were there.

My eyes landed on the tributes from six. The girl seemed to be doing the same thing I was doing. Looking at the other tributes, frowned to myself, she's way too young for this I thought. The guy was also practicing with sword, he also had a speed and grace that almost matched the guy from one, almost. Every so often I would notice some mistakes, but he was certainly a natural, or he practiced illegally, I'm gonna stick to the latter. Who am I to judge though, I do the same thing.

I looked at the tributes from seven. Lydia was working at one of the survival areas, fire building I guess. Will was at the knife throwing area. Every throw hit dead center, he was just as accurate with the knife as the girls from five and twelve were with the bow and arrow. Perhaps he could make a good ally I mused to myself. Who am I kidding, he'd be invaluable as an ally.

I finally took my eyes off and looked at the tributes from eight, both of them seemed content at the camouflage station. Although it looks like the guy from five and the girl from eight had a thing for each other. Definitely not as subtle as they probably thought. Any one but they could see.

I moved on to the tributes from nine and ten. Not much to look at really, grainery and livestock, not exactly a helpful skill in the game. Unlike fishing, which is helpful for getting food. The again, as many people learned before, looks can be deceiving. I'd rather not learn the hard way as well.

Finally I got to the tributes from eleven and twelve. The two tributes from eleven were working on survival skills, mostly knot tying it seemed. As a fisherman I know almost every knot in existence, the same could not be said for them apparently. They were clearly struggling. The boy from twelve was working on climbing a tree, and was doing pretty decently at it. But the girl from twelve, she was at the archery range, like I said before, hitting the bullseye almost every time, or only a few millimeters short of it. Every once in awhile she would turn around and glare at someone, every time she glared it happened to be a male. When she looked at a female, her face noticeably brightened, not a smile, just less of a scowl and glare. I don't know what she had against us guys, but I do not want to be any where near her during the bloodbath.

After getting a good look at all the tributes, I decided to stick with trying to get Will as an ally. He would certainly be quite valuable if his knife throwing skills say anything.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," he stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"Could you, you know, maybe teach me how to do that," I asked him, "like how you know how much pressure and what angle to throw it from. I could teach you how to use a sword in exchange." He seemed to think for a minute before answering.

"Sure," He smiled, "why not." So for the next thirty minutes he tried to teach me how to throw a knife. Keyword, tried, I failed miserable at it. I knew my archery skills were bad, but my knife throwing skills were somehow just as bad, maybe worse. It doesn't help that he gives me the same thing my other friend Will Solace (see, two different characters) gives me. The, 'it just feels natural' advice.

"Wow," he laughed, "I mean you are bad. This isn't just beginners bad, this is beyond your wildest dreams bad." I glared at him.

"You're not being very helpful here you know," I shot back at him.

"Woah woah," he held his hands up, "I'm doing what I can, I didn't have anyone to teach me, so I'm not good at teaching myself. Why don't we move on to close combat with knives."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," I jumped on the chance to get out of knife throwing.

For the last hour of training I helped Will with his knife skills. Unlike me with knife throwing, he was actually pretty good with the knives in close combat. We began sparring each other with clubs in the shape of knives. I usually beat him with the single knife, but he beat me more often with the double knives. He was able to use both hands in fluid motion while I usually only used one or the other to block and attack.

We were on to our fifteenth round with the double knives when the signal went off telling us that training day was over for today.

"It's been good training with you," he offered his hand to me, "even if your knife throwing is a lost cause."

"I hope we can help each other tomorrow, surely there's more that you know," I asked?

"Of course," He said in obvious manner, "maybe I can help you with the bug test, unless that's a lost cause as well."

"And perhaps I'll teach you a few tricks with a rope," I suggested.

"Until tomorrow then," He shook my hand, "see ya later."

"See ya," I waved as we walked to the same elevator.

"Well this is awkward," I broke the air.

"Yeah, gotta agree with you on that," he said pursing his lips. We fell into silence once again until we reached my floor, I let out a sigh of relief as the door opened.

"Welp, see you tomorrow then," I said as I walked out the elevator. Will just gave me a small wave as the door closed on him.

 **And that's the chapter. Don't forget to vote for who you want to win the games. Will or Percy, only one of those two. Voting will be closed once the games start, results will be shown after the games end. So no spoilers as to who wins.**

 **I'll probably end up skipping the other training days and go straight to examination. They don't really matter to the story anyways, sooo…yeah.**

 **That's all for today.**


End file.
